thalamonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Thalam
Players logging into Thalam Online for the first time will find their characters arriving on the beaches outside of the beautiful town of Bellview, in Portum. From there they can make their way throughout the continent as they see fit, but each area has its own difficulty level, environment, people and enemies. In this article, all of the regions of Thalam will be listed and briefly described and include a link to more in-depth information for each area - including both lore and gameplay info. * The History of Thalam * The Religions of Thalam Portum A temperate country on the West Coast of Thalam. It has abundant fields and forests, water and game, making this plentiful area the perfect place for beginners to start their journey. Portum is home to all races in Thalam, and has a merchant-based government separate from the rest of the continent. Notable places in Portum: * Bellview The Weald Currently the largest area in Thalam. The Weald is a massive landscape blanketed in thick forests - it is the domain of the Forest Elves. Although Humans, Fae, and rarely other races do reside in The Weald, it is overwhelmingly Elf-settled. It’s said that the forests of The Weald hold some kind of magic to them, but it’s commonly thought this is only Elven propaganda. Not much else is known. Crestwald A Northern country that views itself as the last bastion against the politically powerful Elves. Crestwald is home to the tough and rambunctious, and they value warriors above all else. The races that call Crestwald home are many, although any Elves venturing through the country will be met with much scrutiny. No matter how at odds people find themselves in the country, many citizens of Crestwald can be won over by a cold ale at one of their several famous taverns. Kaldr Toft Where boreal forests give way to barren taigas then frigid tundra, Kaldr Toft - sometimes shortened to simply “Kaldr” - is the massive Kingdom of the North, a unified nation of human Nords, Iceborn Dwarves, and thick skinned Beastmen, Greenskins and Darkin. Kaldr Toft is ruled by a single respected God-King. The people of Kaldr are practical survivalists, but they are also hospitable and kind. As long as newcomers to the area respect the land and pull their weight, they will feel right at home in the area - as long as they can tolerate the harsh, bitter cold. Once a year, a midnight sun will rise over the frozen land and signals a full day and night of festivities when people put away their distrust and grievances in the name of peace and hospitality. Hinnon The human territory of the Eastern Imperials. Hinnon is a relatively closed off country, home to powerful monsters and humans alike. The area houses lush jungles in it’s Southern sections, and in the winter months it’s Northern sections become quaint snow-dusted forests. Seafaring is very important in the culture of Hinnon, and sailors from the country and can often be found along Thalam’s East Coast. Notable places in Hinnon: * Onigashima Ta-Senet Spanning almost the entire Southern and Southeast area of the continent, Ta-Senet is a wide, arid region that many races call home. In the upper areas of Ta-Senet, sprawling savanna grasslands are inhabited by both Humans and Beastmen that compete for land. Eventually the land turns to sand the further South one travels, leading to the domain of the Sand Elves - or Basar. Further South still the sun soaked land turns to harsh stone and burning fire. Here, the Fireborn Dwarves make their home. All three biomes share a common trait in that they are all lands of heavy spirituality. Ta-Senet is also known as the land of prosperous, as the shifting deserts conceal many treasures and merchants have been known to make their fortunes trading between Ta-Senet and the rest of Thalum. The Basar lay claim to the entirety of Ta-Senet from their capital and impose their tax on excavated treasures and their faith on all citizens. They worship the Sun God At’alai and their Pharaoh whom they consider an avatar of said God. There have been some unrest between the Southern races due to this conflict of faith, but as of now peace remains. Notable places in Ta-Senet: * Ta-Seketh * Savannahland * Byrn Plouton Homeland of Darkin TBC Thistlemire outh of Bellview is a misty, dark, brooding, husk of an island that is said to be ruled over by a Lich. The dead march through the mucky swamps of Thistlemire, the roots hunger for life that once flowed richly. Emptied pirate ships litter the shores, and the spirits of those who were stranded here are still said to inhabit it - locked in eternal purgatory. The Everhome